


Sick

by UkiTheMaid



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Triple H is there, implications of dean/seth/roman, seth is fucking done, sex with someone else as an outlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth honestly can't stand Dean and Roman's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I just remembered putting here.

When Seth looks at Dean and Roman being so close, being so brotherly to each other, caring for and protecting one another… it makes him sick. It makes him want to lock himself in a bathroom and just purge all he had for dinner. Every single night.

Every time Roman helps Dean out with his problems, every time Dean lovingly bumps Roman on the shoulder… Seth just wishes both of them would die. And go to hell, together.

His guts burn every time he sees those two. It didn’t matter much before but… suddenly they are so close. They are calling each other baby… they have something. Seth knows. Seth knows them better than anyone and he can read between the lines. He knows that’s not camaraderie alone. There’s more to that. He knows because he had been there before. With both of them.

It makes him sick how they are making a point of rubbing it in his face they are still going on without him. That they are doing so very great without him. And every time it happens Seth just wants to kick and scream, tell them he doesn’t care. Tell them they can suck each other’s dicks all day for all he cared.

He isn’t part of their little club anymore. **Big fucking deal.**

Still… he has gone to Hunter way more often than usual to release his frustration. Falling at Hunter’s feet and begging to be fucked in any way possible. And when it happens, Hunter is the last thing in his mind.

The entire time Dean is the one kissing him while pinching his nipples, and Roman is the one holding his waist, while hotly licking his neck. And sometimes Dean is the one fucking him. Sometimes it’s Roman. And he has to fight the urge to mutter their names so bad when he’s near the edge. When he’s over the edge. Every single second.

They make him so sick… so sick… sick he brought this upon himself. Sick about missing them. Sick about the fact they will never rekindle. Sick of how they love each other and despise him.

He almost wants to die.

But doesn’t want to give them the pleasure. They got enough of it as is.


End file.
